Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential mounted in a vehicle, and more particularly, to a differential including a differential limiting apparatus.
Description of Related Art
A power train of a vehicle distributes power generated from an engine, a motor, or the like to driving wheels disposed in parallel at the left and right of a vehicle to drive the vehicle.
As described above, a function of distributing power to both driving wheels in response to a driving condition of a vehicle is performed by the differential.
That is, the differential performs the differential function of transferring power while absorbing a rotation speed difference between an internal driving wheel and an external driving wheel when a vehicle performs turning drive, such that the vehicle may smoothly perform the turning drive.
By the way, when a difference in frictional forces generated from a contact between each of both driving wheels and a ground is great in a state in which a vehicle is driving rough roads such as a frozen road and a puddle, the differential function of the differential as described above does not appropriately distribute power to both driving wheels, and therefore the vehicle may hardly escape rough roads.
To cope with the above situation, the existing differential includes a differential limiting mechanism. By this configuration, the differential has a complicated configuration and is formed of a mechanical mechanism in which a plurality of components is used, such that it has relatively expensive, has reduced durability, and has an adverse effect on fuel efficiency of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.